


A Wager for Kakarot

by ladylace616



Series: Super Saiyan Sex Series [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friendly Wager Between Friends, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Up Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Super Saiyan Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wife swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: One day, two horny saiyans become bored and decide to make a wager. Please read tags. Kinktober Contribution. Shameless PWP ;)





	A Wager for Kakarot

“Kakarot! What say we make this sparring match interesting?”

“Oh yeah, Vegeta! That sounds good. You wanna up the gravity to five hundred?” Goku amiably asked. It was a summer day and Goku was just excited to sneak away from the fields long enough to train. He was up for anything.

“Of course I do, but that’s not what I had in mind,” Vegeta scoffed. “I can hand you your ass at any gravity level,” he cockily boasted and Goku grinned back at him. His face said he didn’t quite believe that.

“Well, what did you have in mind?”

“I propose that in our next match, whosoever lands the first hit will get to sleep with the other one’s wife,” Vegeta declared. 

Vegeta was an adventurous lover. On his home planet of Vegeta, monogamous relationships were rare. Homosexuality and experimenting with sex was normal and not something to be ashamed of as humans seemed to treat it. When Vegeta learned his buxom wife Bulma was willing to accommodate his culture, the saiyan was predictably excited. It might irk him some that Bulma was jumping at the chance to fuck Kakarot, but just the thought of sleeping with someone new was a thrilling conquest in and of itself. Vegeta could go out into the city and try to find some other human to mate with him, but he felt infinitely more comfortable drawing from a pool of women he already knew.

The pool was admittedly small. He was morbidly interested in sleeping with Bulma’s mother Bunny, but chose wisely not to act on that desire. He could have tried to sleep with Krillan’s wife the robot 18 but he personally was of the opinion that she was an utter bitch. His defeat at her hands did not make him feel sweet on her.

Then lastly there was Kakarot’s wife, the Ox King’s daughter. Vegeta was amused that that meant she was a princess, and bedding her would be fitting for him indeed. He could get past her loud mouth. As Kakarot had said, they both liked their women feisty and the woman was definitely a fighter. She was capable of cowing the mighty Kakarot with her shrill demands and frying pan from time to time.

Yes, he thought she might make a good adventure. The question was would Kakarot be willing to share? 

The vacant look on the idiot’s face was not unusual. Kakarot looked confused. “You mean if I hit you first, I get to sleep with Bulma, and you WON’T try to kill me???”

Vegeta growled, frustrated. He balls his hands into fists with his trademark scowl upon his face. “I promise I won’t kill you, though I hardly see the need. I’m going to win,” he boasted.

Kakarot suddenly laughed out loud. “Wait a minute, Vegeta! How do we even know they would go along with this?” he curiously asked. He was very interested to know how Vegeta planned to convince his wife. 

Goku didn’t think twice about someone else sleeping with his wife. He didn’t seem to care how it might affect their relationship, only he thought it might be interesting to see. He wouldn’t mind watching Vegeta fuck his wife. With the passion Vegeta devoted to training and being the best, he could imagine Vegeta was a marathon sort of lover. Maybe he could learn something in the process.

“Bulma and I have spoken about this. She’s willing,” Vegeta confirmed. 

“Well, okay…. But what will we say to Chi Chi?”

“As much as you know one side of me, there is another. I can be very persuasive at times,” the Prince said. The suggestive tone in his voice excited Goku. Eagerly, Kakarot extended his hand towards Vegeta. “When you put it like that, maybe you will convince her,” he said. Vegeta stepped closer and took hold of Kakarot’s shoulder instead of his proferred hand. With his goofy trademark grin, Kakarot placed his fingers against his forehead and they blinked out of existence.

They instant transmitioned to Kakarot’s home. Chi Chi was alone at the house, making dinner. “Hi Chi Chi! I brought home Vegeta,” Kakarot announced. Chi Chi screamed and jumped out of her skin when the pair teleported behind her.

“Kami, Goku!! I’ve told you not to do that!” she shrieked at him. 

“Calm yourself, woman.” Vegeta interrupted. Chi Chi was angrily brandishing a large stirring spoon in Kakarot’s direction and looked ready to use it.

“I am calm, thank you very much,” the dark haired woman sniffed. She narrowed her eyes at the saiyan prince. “To what do we owe this pleasure, huh, Vegeta?” she teasingly asked.

“It’s funny you should mention that,” Kakarot interrupted. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the other saiyan’s clumsy forwardness. 

“Mention what?” 

“Pleasure. Vegeta wants to make a bet with me, and if he wins, he gets to sleep with you. If I win, I get to sleep with Bulma.”

Chi Chi’s jaw nearly hit the ground.  


“What!” she shrieked, outraged, a moment later when she recuperated. She ran right up to Vegeta and started poking him in his hard and masculine chest.

“How dare you!” she yelled. “The nerve!” she started to yell again, drawing back to angrily punch Vegeta. Kakarot blessedly decided to stay out of it. In the next moment, Vegeta had a hold of Chi Chi’s hand and suddenly jerked her hard forwards, against him. With a soft oof, she collided with his chest and was wrapped in his embrace. 

Vegeta leaned down in the woman’s face. His dark and unforgiving gaze was enough to make Chi Chi forget to breathe momentarily. His eyes were smoldering down at her, promising things. She thought wildly that he might kiss her here and now, and was surprised when she actually wished he would do it.

He didn’t, though. He just hovered a hair’s breath away from her lips. It was enough to tantalize her, and Chi Chi found herself gasping for breath. She didn’t know what might happen next, and bizarrely wished Vegeta well in the contest before she even knew what she was saying.

~*~

The saiyans decided to duke it out right outside the Son residence. 

The pair danced around each other successfully for quite some time, until Vegeta pulled something Goku considered cheating. He threw a ki ball in Kakarot’s unsuspecting face and claimed that counted as a hit when Kakarot deflected the energy.

Kakarot claimed cheating, but Vegeta would hear none of it. Truth be told, he did not care if Kakarot did want to fuck Bulma. He still could as far as Vegeta was concerned. The important thing to him is that he would be burying his cock in someone else for the night. It promised for a wild ride, and he couldn’t be more thrilled.

~*~

Chi Chi anxiously awaited the pair inside the house. She couldn’t watch, knowing she should be rooting for Goku. But why should Goku get to have all the fun? 

Although Goku made her feel good when they had sex, she somehow knew that Vegeta would be more experienced. She had a secret desire to see why Bulma bragged so readily about the saiyan’s prowess. She was always too much of a lady to pursue details with the blue headed scientist. Nothing was better than getting the details first hand, so to speak.

As she waited, Chi Chi took a scented oil bubble bath to try and relax. She let the hot water soothe her tight muscles. Living with Goku could be full of hijinks sometimes, and a reward such as a great fuck would be just the right thing for her right now.

Chi Chi remembered Vegeta’s promising looks. It was enough to make her hands drift down into the water of her bath. She squeezed her own nipples until an ache developed inside her, and then stopped what she was doing. 

It turns out, Chi Chi was not disappointed. When Goku and Vegeta returned to the house, Goku was scowling and pouting like a four year old. Chi Chi was delighted to know she would be getting her wish for the night.

~*~

“Are we going to do it here?” she breathlessly asked the pair of them. 

Vegeta looked more closely at the woman. She was wearing a light purple night gown now with a sheer robe that reached to her knees. Her normally tightly worn bun was let down, and her black hair hung down in waves past her low, full breasts. The curve of her hips in the gown was shapely in all the right ways.

“No, I’ll take you back to Capsule Corp for the night,” Vegeta gruffly replied. 

“I could just instant transmission you guys there,” Kakarot offered. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Vegeta firmly said. He advanced towards Chi Chi. “Come on, let’s not waste any more time here,” he said. Chi Chi was quick to follow him out the door, despite her night time clothes. She started to reach for a jacket by the door.

Vegeta swatted her hand away. “I will be warm enough for the two of us, I assure you,” the prince said to her. Chi Chi’s eyebrows raised curiously, but she said nothing as they walked side by side out into the night. Vegeta unceremoniously gathered her into his arms, holding her in an embrace.

Chi Chi waved to Kakarot in the doorway to his home. He had his trademark idiotic grin in place, and was troubled not at all that one of his best friends was carrying his wife off to fuck her into oblivion. Vegeta smirked, and then he blasted off with Chi Chi in his arms.

~*~

Along the ride to Capsule Corp, Chi Chi lost her panties.

Vegeta removed one of his gloves and let it fall where it might along with her underwear. It was warm enough out at night not to be chilled with Vegeta’s aura warming them. As he flew, Vegeta and she didn’t speak but he experimented with her. He figured the journey to Capsule Corp would be long enough to get her more comfortable being in his arms. 

His suspicions were correct. While they were flying, Vegeta tried something daring. He reached down to Chi Chi’s chest and yanked the material of her night down over her breasts. She cried out when he freed them, but quickly shut her mouth when he deftly started to fondle her tits from behind. He had her positioned so that his erection rubbed against her backside as they flew. One hand supported her across the stomach, and the other was gloveless and rudely tweaking her pink nipple over and over again.

Her nipples were hardened into painful peaks, but Chi Chi squirmed against Vegeta all the more. She could feel him getting hard against her and it excited her terribly. Vegeta’s hand wandered from her exposed breasts and the air felt wonderful on her bare skin as they rushed through the sky.

Vegeta’s hand wandered below the one on her stomach, and crept even lower. That was when he had her shimmying out of her white cotton panties in a hurry. They fell where they might, and suddenly Vegeta was petting her dark pussy as they flew. His calloused fingers brushed against the top of her slit where her already aroused clit was exposed and she writhed against the saiyan prince above her.

When they landed at Capsule Corp, Chi Chi was nearly senseless with need. She could barely wait for Vegeta to deposit her on the bed. But instead of rushing at her like she wanted, she was disappointed when he stood back from the bed. 

“I’m going to shower, you filthy wench,” the saiyan said.

“Come and let me lick you clean,” he commanded her. The command was so lewd to her virginal ears she eagerly complied.

As they entered the bathroom, Vegeta turned and pointedly looked at Chi Chi.

“Strip, woman,” he commanded her. 

Chi Chi trembled with excitement. Normally, she would hate for someone to speak to her this way, but something about the dark prince doing it was just absolutely sinful.

Chi Chi dropped her flimsy robe and pulled her night down over her head. She stood nude before Vegeta, and he nodded approvingly. He smirked as he started to undress, too.

~*~

Chi Chi was expecting the hard slab of muscle. He was just as cut as Goku was. What she wasn’t expecting was the tan expanse of his skin and how swarthy it made the little man look. She wanted to kiss and rub her lips across his nipples, smooth her hand down his hard stomach.

Vegeta didn’t give her long to look. He certainly noted her wide-eyed, lustful stare at him and turned to give her his back side. She seemed to appreciate that view, too. Vegeta bent to start the water for their dirty shower.

He stepped into the tub. “What are you waiting for?” he asked. 

Chi Chi nearly tripped in her haste to be with the naked man in the shower. She stepped into the shower stall behind him, and suddenly felt bold. She reached around him for the soap to lather a rag, and pressed her naked body all against his backside in doing so.

Chi Chi proceeded to soap up his back, pecs, stomach, and most of all, his ass. Vegeta’s toes curled imperceptibly at each of her full handed squeezes of his tight ass. He pulled away to do his hair so that he could be finished with this damn shower and claim his damn prize already.

When he turned around, his cock jutted out in all its glory just begging to be taken in hand. As Vegeta shampooed his flame of hair, Chi Chi wrapped her hand around his much chubbier cock. Goku’s was longer but her hand practically struggled to close around the entire damn thing on Vegeta. Chi Chi licked her lips, and fell to her knees as Vegeta sluiced the shampoo out of his hair.

Chi Chi leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Vegeta’s thick cock. The sight of her on her knees in front of him spurned him on. Chi Chi’s mouth was full of his rod as she looked up at him, and Vegeta put a hand on the back of her dark head. He thrust violently forward, and she gagged.

Chi Chi tried to come up for air, but Vegeta held her fast. She choked again, but eventually started to breathe through her nose. She continued to bob her head up and down to Vegeta’s rhythm as he fucked her face. Vegeta saw Chi Chi start to reach between her own legs as she fellated him. He couldn’t have that. Vegeta abruptly yanked his cock out of her mouth with an audible pop. 

He slapped her with it. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” 

Chi Chi shook her head, rooted to the spot. Her hands stilled. She was impossibly turned on and dripping wet. She did not even mind the cock slap to her face. Goku would never do such a dirty thing. She wouldn’t say it, but she wanted him to do it again.

He did. Vegeta grasped his cock in hand and slapped the other side of her face. He grabbed the back of her head again, and this time thrust his cock against her ready and willing open lips. He slapped her repeatedly with his cock, getting her face wet as she slobbed his knob as best she could keep up.

Vegeta shoved Chi Chi back. He turned around and turned off the water to the shower. He powered up to help dry them off, and handed her a towel. They dried off as best they could and retired to the bedroom.

Once there, Vegeta laid Chi Chi back on the bed. “I’m going to taste you now,” he told her. Chi Chi was only too ready. She cried out when Vegeta’s tongue brushed across her swollen clit. She was nearly sobbing in ecstasy when Vegeta pressed two of his fingers into her waiting cunt as he licked her nub. He ruthlessly finger fucked her so that she was crying out with wild abandon. She mashed his face into her pussy with her hands on the back of his head now. Her hands were tangled in his flame of hair and her thighs were clenched around his head.

As Chi Chi came down from her high, Vegeta wasted no time. He got up on the bed and jerked Chi Chi’s legs so that they were resting against his shoulders, splaying her wide open for his plundering. 

The angle opened her up to a wonderful fucking. Vegeta fulfilled her in a way that Goku never had. Goku had never kissed her between her legs. She was so ready and willing when she finally felt Vegeta stretch her hole, filling her completely. She cried out as he drove forward, bracing himself with his hands. He rocked against her, and Chi Chi tried to keep up with his rhythm as he fucked her down into the mattress hard.

The best part was coming. Vegeta was furiously bucking his hips back and forth, and she knew it was coming before he did. Vegeta’s rhythm picked up and suddenly he was humping her for all he was worth. The speed was dizzying as he powered up with a sudden shout, levitating them now off the bed. Chi Chi held on for dear life as Vegeta let down her legs and she wrapped them around him. His golden aura surrounded them as he fucked her furiously fast in the air. Before long, Chi Chi was looking down at the golden headed saiyan as he lifted her up and down by her meaty hips to impale her on his cock.

Vegeta levitated them towards a bedroom wall. He pressed her against it, and Chi Chi held onto Vegeta’s muscled shoulders for dear life. She cried out and came apart in his arms, her whole body tensing as her pussy spasmed around his cock. Vegeta impulsively leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers. They shared a passionate lip lock as Vegeta humped his last into Chi Chi’s dripping wet cunt.

His ki spiked around them as he came with a guttural shout. Afterwards, he powered down and returned to his normal black haired state. He sagged against Chi Chi, and slowly levitated them down so that their feet touched the ground. He stayed leaned against Chi Chi, trying to catch his breath for a moment.

When he did, he pulled away from her and gently cupped her cheek. He gave her another spontaneous kiss, a quick peck on the lips, and then turned to crawl naked under the sheets of bed.

Chi Chi stood there unsurely, until Vegeta summoned her forth with a curl of his finger. When she approached the bed, he grabbed her wrist and jerked her down into the bed with him. Despite what they’d just done, Chi Chi almost blushed she was so surprised at his behavior. 

He pulled her under the covers with him, and then situated his cock in between her legs from behind so that the half hard length rubbed tantalizingly against her pussy. He pulled her back flush up against him, and palmed her breast for a moment.

“It’s a good thing Kakarot doesn’t expect you back until the morning,” he said. And then he fell asleep, still possessively holding her breast in hand. Chi Chi was so exhausted from the pounding she’d taken, but she had just enough time before she passed out to privately agree.


End file.
